intertwining lives
by lil-unlucky
Summary: a week later he gets hit by a car going 85 miles and our .the driver says he just came so fast running it to the middle of the street they rush him to the hospital and later he is pronounced dead at 4:56 am . Lose off to much blood I guess,shows not mine


Do not own kyou kara maou

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It 10:35 and one of my mom's most favorite glass shadier on the living room floor of my small apartment. I am crying and he Isn't listing .

Another one of the plates are thrown across the 's yelling at me saying that I'm a stupid idiot for doing that, for lying to him, he also says that he want me to leave so he can get his head straight as I am crying on the living floor I am thinking that I am tired of him tired of these people and that I want him to die and go away .

A week later he gets hit by a car going 85 miles and our .the driver says he just came so fast running it to the middle of the street they rush him to the hospital and later he is pronounced dead at 4:56 am .

Lose off to much blood I guess, I really don't care.

As I am lying here on my bed remembering these event tear are falling out of my eyes and my heart is pounding in my chest .

more thoughts came.

Lying remember every time he said mean things every time he pulled my hair.

Pretending everything was alright lying to my overly hipper mother, and my two older brothers I wanted to tell them but the thought that they would hurt him always stopped me.

I don't know why I always protected him hide that secret for so long from my family from the world.

I abruptly get up causing my head to throb and make me dizzy stumbled hearing the loud ringing in my ears' stand there my head hanging down tears still escaping my eyes.

I am not crying for him but for the fact that couldn't have been the one to kill him end his life.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YURRI POV

My eyes are closed and I am lying on the grass.

I can fell the wind blowing threw my onyx hair and the grass tickling my ear and my most favorite person is lying on my stomach holding my waist tight with her head placed on my chest. 'yurri?'She says looking up at my face rolling over on my chest to get a better view.' do you wanna go buy some ice cream, I really want something sweet' I look down at her, and she flashes me the most amazing smile I have ever seen she's so beautiful I thought.

Her golden brown hair shapes her heart shaped face perfectly and she has almond shaped eyes little bit darker than her hair.

Sure if you want my answer eyes' she replies bye saying 'yes I want' flashing yet another amazing smile, I smile back and I say 'ok then let's go'. we stager to our feet barely keeping our balances on the bumpy ground as we run down the hill in the direction of the ice cream shop.

She is laughing as we stumble down the hill I am laughing two the smiles glued to my face.

I almost trip and fall face down on the approaching concrete. We ran into the door I barely making it into the door without smashing my face into something like the pole coming up that I am not paying attention to.

I doge just in time to avoid hitting my face against the pole But sadly the rest oh my left side wasn't so lucky and smashed right into it, she just laughs at me saying how much of a clouts I can be just.

I pout at her not really liking her statement.

We walk into the store and I ask her 'what flavor do you want' she shouts happily throwing her arms into the air for effect and saying 'CHOCALTE!!!!'I laugh at her reaction loud enough to garb everyone in the stores attention.

I look away feeling embarrassed at all the eyes that seemed to be glued to me.

Blushing, I look up to the casher and asked him get her a double cope chocolate ice cream and to give me the same.

The man is a very unattractive skinny old man wearing a pink ugly triangle cone on his head he looks like he is ganna pass out at any minute with his head hung low and the skin around his eyes sagging over his big rim glass's feel bad for him that age and still working he hand over the ice cream and I pay him taking the ice cream of the counter mia of course devours her in second.

I stare at her eyes wide with surprise. 'yurri' she says looking out the window of the shop. 'Can you come and pick me up and take me to the collage 'why don't you have a car? 'her eye twitches and she turns to look at me with a scowl at me for a couple of second before she said yes I have a fucking car it's just that mine Isn't working properly' she hissed.

I smiled at her and said happily 'yes I'll take you' she squinted her eyes and turned away and began to pout. 'Thank you 'she said.

A smile of victory starting play its self a Crouse her lips.

Just as we were getting ready to leave my dearest friend (sarcasm) murata ken came trotting into the store.

He quickly noticed us and started to walk over when a hugs monster truck came smashing into him.

Hahaha I laughed maniacally shutting my eyes and jumping up into the air I opened my eyes saw that he was still walking over to me all of it just a stupid daydream looked away as he approached us trying to avoid looking at him hi murata' I heard mia say hello miss Sugiyama'murata says with smile on his face humph I say looking away his eyes fall on me and he says 'Shibuya, are you still mad at me?

I don't answer have no idea why I am being such a brat, but I am.

I finally speak and what I say is kind a stupid. what are you doing here murata are you stalking me know?

The answer to that was obvious he was here to get a cold most delicious ice cream and I was just being stupid. Laughed and said in a sarcastic way 'yeah Shibuya, I'm stalking you.' After words left his lips he broke out laughing.

This is my first story ever so please bare with me. I know this chapter sucks={ and I'm really trying.

so please review=}


End file.
